More Kodocha!
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: This is for fans of Kodocha who just didn't want the Series to end (I know I didn't) This takes place litterally RIGHT after the tenth book, so read that first. SA (no kidding) lol RR!


A/N:  Hi ya!  This is my first Kodocha fic!  Wahoo!  As most of you know, I don't have the chance to update very much (I try! Please don't' stop reading!!)  I try REALLY hard, but I just have so much going on, please read my stories anyway.  ^_^ This fic continues RIGHT after the tenth book, you can read the translation of it here: it's a good translation, read it before the story if you haven't read the book.  ^_^  R/R!!!

Kodocha:  Child's Toy 

****

''_That's M-Chan over there in the orange T-shirt' Sana said over the chatters of the crowd.  She walked over to the sad looking ten year old.  'Hi!  It's Sana, cheer up, Ok!'"_

"See?  Even Akito's smiling cheese! She pulled on the side of his face, creating a deformed expression that could be called a smile.  The girl giggled a little in between sobs.  "Sana, my mom and dad are arguing again, and my mom said my dad might not come back this time when he left.  I don't want this, it's too much!"  She cried more, and Sana's eyes grew teary alone with her.  Akito, on the other hand, was rather lost.  "He, no big deal, life sucks any…oof!"  Sana's plastic hammer hit his head with a vengeance.  "Like does not suck, it's a beautiful wonderful thing we have been given..."  Her eyes grew and the flowers around her spun and sparkled…creeping most of the customers out of the restaurant.  "Don't worry, she'll be back on earth in a little bit.  But I have something to add to her 'speech'; When I was your age maybe a little older I thought that life wasn't worth living.  My dad and my sister both hated me because my mom died giving birth to me.  I didn't want to exist, just wanted to die."  He sat down in front of her.  "But then Sana came along and put me through hell until I realized how much I wanted to live."  She laughed as Akito ruffled her hair.  "Give it some time squirt."

------------------------------

An hour later, Sana and Akito left the café, the little girl now smiling.  "Thanks a lot Sana, and you too Akito!"  "Your welcome, bye!!"  Smile  _'What was she thanking Akito for?'  _She looked over at him to see him wave back at the girl a bit.  Sana hammer….yeah…"How could you cheat on me like this!  I stayed a virgin for nothing!!"  Akito, now with a bandage on his head, yelled back.  "I didn't cheat!  I didn't even got out with anybody the whole time I was there!"  Sana must have been having mood swings (ha ha…swings…hammer…ha ha), because then she started to tear up and the flowers around her bloomed.  "Really?  Oh Akito!"  She hugged him hard, causing him to blush furiously since people surrounded them.  "S-Sana…maybe this can wait?!"  "Akito's back!  Akito's back!"  "Come on!  Stop!"  "But I'm happy!  I missed you so much!"  "_Sigh…" _When he finally got her out behind the restaurant and kissed her.  "I missed you too, very much."  He kissed her again.  _'mmm…Akito's back…'_

------------------------------

Sana and Akito walk into his old house, her beaming and him…cheating?  Yeah…  "Akito!  Welcome back, hi Sana."  Mr. Hayama sat reading a newspaper.  "Sana, Akito has to put his room together now, so unless you want to help you…" He was cut off as Sana now stood before his dressed like a construction worker carrying several boxes.  "This job is too big for just one person!  Smile" Akito sweat dropped as did Mr. Hayama.  "Uh…okay….call your mom and tell her where you are then."  "Oakley dokely!"  She hopped up the stairs, tripping about half way up and almost falling.  "I'm okay!"  Akito slowly got up to follow her.  "I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill herself…wish me luck…"  "Good night kids…" Akito walked up the stairs, taking one of the boxes from Sana, who was about to fall down the stairs under the weight of the four boxes she carried.  "Woot!  Thanks Akito!"  "I'll carry these up, you go call your mom."  He took the rest of the boxes from her and immediately realized why she kept tripping; it was all of his dad's paperwork.  "Hi mom!  Akito's back today and I was wondering if I could stay over!  I want it to be like a party! "  [Okay!  Sounds like fun!  _Sana, no!_]  "Is that you Rei?"  _[Yes!  You can't stay!  No way, no! _Shut up!  (Hammer…fun)  Sana, you can stay, but you have to be a very good girl and do get some sleep.]  "Okay Mommy!  Smile See you tomorrow!"  Mr. Hayama stands behind her.  _'So innocent…weird…'_  "Akito!  I'm coming!"  She skipped up the stairs happily.

------------------------------

"Yay!  We're finally done!"  Sana cheered in front of Akito's room, which was put together and sparkling.  "We did such a good job!  Now for the party!"  "What party?"  She turned around beaming, and he sweat dropped.  "It's and all night welcome Akito back from America happy party!"  "…can we sleep now?"  Sana: Comical fall  "No!  It's an all night party and we can't sleep at an all night party!"  "Fine. cheetah cheetah

------------------------------

About ten minutes later, we look down on Sana and Akito, asleep on the ground with one big blanket on them, facing each other, holding hands.  Of course, Mr. Hayama comes in to check on them …

------------------------------

A/N:  Woot!  I love Kodocha!!!  ^_^ Yay!  One chappy down!  I'm updating my Inu-Yasha one next, so look out for it!  ^_^  R/R please!


End file.
